I LOVE YOU
by Of-You-and-Me
Summary: There are different uses for 'I love you' but which one is it that Natsu needs when it comes to Lucy?


"I love you."

Lucy chocked on her chicken wing. "W-W-What?"

"I love you," Natsu repeated, and then continued to pet the sleeping Happy.

"As in more than nakama?" Lucy asked, her face beet red and her hopes dangerously high.

"Duh." Natsu answered as he lightly hit her head.

Lucy squealed and jumped on the poor Dragonslayer who was then thrown on the floor of the blonde's house.

"Didn't you already know that?" The pink haired young man asked Lucy.

"No!" She answered, and started to bury her face in his neck. "I love you too," the blonde mumbled into his neck, but she knew he heard her.

Just then, Lucy snapped her head up. "Natsu?"

"What?" He answered. The fire mage hoped that she didn't say to let go of her. He loved hugging her. Her scent calmed him.

"Close your eyes." A light pink shade was coating her cheeks.

"ok," Natsu answered, obliging to the very strange request from a very weird person.

Suddenly Natsu felt something warm and soft on his lips. _Lucy!_ He thought. _This feels nice. What is 'this'? I think I've heard Lucy and the other girls talk about this. I think they said it was called 'kissing'. I like it._

Pulling away, Natsu asked Lucy," Are brothers and sisters supposed to do that?"

Lucy pulled away as if he had burned her. "W-What?"

"I just told you I love you as more than a friend, like a sister. And then you said you love me more than a friend, like a brother. Then you… that was kissing right?" Natsu said as he too stood up.

"I-I-I-I'm sorry. I've got to g-go" Lucy said, her voice cracking. Without thinking to grab her keys, she rushed out the door.

"What was that about?" Natsu wondered out loud. _Girls are so complicated. Maybe Mira can help me._

"Hey, Mira," Natsu started as he sat down at the bar, "can you help me with something?"

"Sure," The take-over mage answered.

Whether it was called kissing or not, Natsu would call it kissing, just so it would have a name. "Lucy kissed me earlier and-"

"Lucy what?" Mira screeched.

"She kissed me. Wait, that is the thing where someone puts their mouth on your mouth right?"

"Yes, Natsu, yes, Lucy kissed you!" Mira screamed out for the whole guild to hear.

"Lucy kissed you? About time!" a voice came from the guild.

"Yes. why is that bad? It felt good." Natsu said, beginning to panic.

"No, Natsu, that's great. Now where is she so I can grill every detail out of her," Mira said, getting a dark aura around her.

"She ran out the door."

"Why?" Mira said exclaimed.

Gray stood from where he was sitting and walked to the bar. "What did you do this time, idiot?"

"I didn't—" Natsu began.

"What. Happened. Natsu?" Mira asked, her voice showing that she better be getting answers or else.

"I told Luce I love her as more than a friend and then she said she loved me too, and then she kissed me and then I asked if that's what you do with a brother and sister because I love her as a sister because that's what I meant and then she ran outside." Natsu spoke, rushing every word.

"You idiot!" and "Dumbass." Also a "What the fuck Natsu?" (the last one most likely from Cana) were heard throughout the guild.

"You completely stupid-" Mira began, already picking up Natsu by the collar.

"Hold on, Mira," Grey interrupted thoughtfully.

"Whatever you have to say be good, or your next." Mira growled.

"He said kissing Lucy felt good. If he loved Lucy as a sister, the kiss would've felt wrong and disgusting, not good." Gray explained. Sighing, Mira let go of the Salamander

"So you're saying I don't love Lucy?" Natsu asked, feeling confused.

"No, Natsu," Mira explained, "we know you love Lucy. We just think you love Lucy in a different way."

"Natsu," Lisanna says as she pops out of nowhere, "What makes you say you love Lucy?"

"Well, I love all my nakama, but whenever I'm around her, I get this weird feeling that I only get when I'm with her. It's like my tummy's having a war or something. And then I get nervous for no reason when I'm with her. Oh! Oh! And, and, and, my face turns red sometimes, like if I'm sick or something! You know! Like how Lucy's face turns sometimes!" Natsu says, getting excited.

"That's good, that's good," Mira said thoughtfully.

"Anything else?" Lisanna asked.

"ummm, I don't think s—oh! Wait! Sometimes, when she touches me, or when I touch her, I get all tingly and stuff."

"Yup," Grey spoke with a nod, "The idiot definitely loves her. He's just an idiot for saying it's sibling love, though."

"Hey!" Natsu cried out. "What's 'sibuhling love'?

Grey groaned, but it was Lisanna that spoke. "Not sibuhling, sibling. You know how I love Mira-nee or Elf-neechan?"

Natsu nodded. "Well," Lisanna continued, "You see the way Alzac and Bisca love each other?"

Once again, the pink-haired young man nodded and said, "They're all lovey-dovey and kissing and they had a baby!"

"You don't expect me and Elf-neechan or me and Mira-nee to do that, right?" Lisanna asked, thinking she was making progress.

"I don't know." Natsu says with a shrug.

"Mavis help you!" Grey exclaimed.

"What would you do if one day, Elf-neechan and I came to the guild acting like Alzac and Bisca do?" Lisanna asked.

"I would say that's gross. You guys are brother and sister, you're not supposed to do that." Natsu says, his face scrunched up in a disgusting manner.

"Exactly." Mira says.

Natsu ignored Grey and said, "So kissing Lucy is supposed to feel weird? It feels good. It makes me feel all mushy on the inside."

"Exactly. When Bisca and Alzac kiss, they don't feel disgusted, they feel just like you feel." Mira put in.

"So I love Lucy like Bisca and Alzac love each other? Like to kiss a lot and have babies?" Natsu asked, beginning to understand.

"Yes!" the three mages exclaimed.

"So why did Lucy run away?" Natsu asked, not understanding that part yet.

"Because you told her you loved her as a sister!" Grey yelled.

"OH!" Natsu exclaimed. "I don't get it."

Grey banged his head on the table.

"You see Wendy as your little sister, right?" Mira asked.

Natsu nodded, and Lisanna tried explaining some more. "Well, Lucy thought you loved her the way you love Wendy."

"But that's not true!" Natsu exclaimed as he jumped off the stool he was on.

"Go tell that to her!" Lisanna exclaimed.

And with that, the Dragonslayer ran out the guild.

"Lucy! Lucy!"

Said blonde was walking home, her eyes pink and puffy from crying. Immediately, she turned to look who was calling her, and was met with a pair of warm, onyx eyes.

_Smile, Lucy. _The young woman reminded herself. _Don't cry again. Don't-_ But it was too late, her bottom lip was already trembling. _I'm not ready to see him._

"H-Hey, Natsu."

"L-Luce, we n-need to t-talk," Natsu managed in between his gasps for air.

"S-S-Sure, we-were almost at my a-a-apartment." Lucy managed to say. With Natsu behind her, she turned and wiped her tears, hoping he didn't see.

_I can smell Lucy's tears. _Natsu thought. _She's crying. And it's all my fault. _"Luce…" Natsu spoke as Lucy opened the door.

"What?" She called out from her bedroom. The beautiful blonde sounded empty and drained.

"I love you." Natsu said, as he leaned against the door frame.

Lucy flinched. "I-I know."

"No, you don't."

With three simple steps, Natsu crossed whatever space had been in between the two, and wrapped his arms around her waist, and nuzzled her neck, just as she had done hours before.

Shrugging out of the embrace, Lucy got her things to shower.

"Luce, stop."

Lucy faked a smile to mask the hurt she was feeling. _I can't keep this up much longer. _"What's wrong, Natsu? I'm just going to go shower."

"You can't lie to me," Natsu says. _I thought she knew that._

Lucy broke down. "What do you want me to do? Huh? What? You're so frustrating! I can't tell when you're being an idiot and when you're not!"

Natsu came and wrapped his arms around her, but she fought him and punched him, but it was useless. He wasn't letting go. He let her cry it out, until she was done.

"I love you," Natsu repeated.

"No you don't."

"Yes I do."

"No you—"

Natsu captured her lips with his. He couldn't believe how amazingly good Lucy. He finally found something that he liked better than food! Can Lucy be a snack? Suddenly, Lucy's tongue's in his mouth and there were fireworks, too! There were fireworks in his head! How did firework get in his head?

"I thought I was like your sister?" Lucy says as she pulls away slightly, just enough to be able to talk.

"No, then it would be gross to kiss you, and I like kissing you." Natsu said.

Sighing, Lucy pulled away from the embrace completely and heads for the kitchen. "You hungry?"

"YES!"

It wasn't until Lucy and Natsu were in bed and going to sleep, that Natsu remembered something.

Natsu leaned down to wake up Lucy with a kiss.

"Luce?"

"Hm?" Lucy answered, sounding half-asleep.

"I love you."

Natsu felt Lucy smile into his chest. "I love you too."

"I want babies."

"That's n—WHAT?!"


End file.
